In another life I would be your boy
by NataliaAlianovna2
Summary: “Y se estaba yendo... Quiso decir “lo sé, Rich. Lo supe todo el tiempo.”, o hacer una confesión digna de telenovela, de cualquier vida más movida que la suya, pero se decantó por decir lo evidente.”


—…me acosté con tu madre.

Richie le miró un instante, sus ojos perdidos, su boca abierta en un gesto de sorpresa, ante lo inesperado de encontrarse allí, en esa situación, con su mejor amigo, el chico que ataño tanto había amado y que, honestamente, aún ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en su corazón.

Luego, su boca esbozó una sonrisa cadavérica: él parecía estarse muriendo, no Eddie, que pretendía aligerar el ambiente, romper la tensión consecuencia de esa herida en su pecho, de la que parecía manar más y más sangre, que se escurría como su vida, por los oscuros suelos del nido de Eso.

Él no percibió nada, no oyó los pasos de los otros alejándose, solo se quedó contemplando los ojos oscuros de su mejor amigo, repletos de lágrimas no derramadas.

—Eh, Eds.—su voz, contenida por el nudo en su garganta, sonó ahogada a sus oídos, y los de Eddie, que parecían percibir ahora corrientes de agua que transcurrían a la distancia, fluyendo como gritos, sin impedir que notara el tono de voz de Richie, conciliador.—Vas a salir de esta, ¿si?

Eddie negó con la cabeza una vez,

(_no me llames Eds_.)

y el solo movimiento le hizo ver estrellas.

»Vas a regresar a casa, y tendrás familia, Eds. Vas a superar tu temor a cada maldito posible germen en el aire, en el agua, o en la nada. Vas a pasar la cincuentena, y volverte un viejo ridículo e histérico, con muchos hijos y nietos. Vas a reír en mil momentos más, y también vas a llorar. Vas a salir de esta, todos lo haremos. Y es que vas a volver a casa, ¿sabes?

El movimiento negativo se repitió, aunque Eddie casi se sentía lejano a él, como si se estuviera desvaneciendo, como si estuviera

(_flotando_).

Los ojos ya solo podían distinguir una silueta algo difusa, la de Richie, que resistía la tentación de zarandearlo, o echarse a llorar. Aunque no pudiera verlo casi, él sabía que ahí estaba, con su mano apretando su chaqueta, hablando sin decir nada

(_no te atrevas a dejarme, Eds_).

Y lo sabía, ambos lo hacían: él se estaba marchando, a pasos agigantados, a otra parte… Al otro barrio, habría dicho en alguna otra situación el hombre de gafas, cuando no estuviera refiriéndose a él, cuando no estuviera en esa situación.

No fue cuestión de una visión inusitada, causando revuelo en su mente, y separándole aún más de la vida. No, fue una escena que se proyectó ante sus ojos, como si no hubieran pasado 27 años, como si él aún fuera el niño de Derry… La última pieza del rompecabezas cayó ante él, y Eddie no pudo evitar preguntarse "¿_Por qué esperar tanto_?", pues pareciera la Fortuna le escupiera en la cara a él, y a los demás Perdedores.

Abrió la boca con algo de dificultad, e intentó que las palabras salieran, que emanaran de él. Quiso decir "lo sé, Rich. Lo supe todo el tiempo.", o hacer una confesión digna de telenovela, de cualquier vida más movida que la suya, pero se decantó por decir lo evidente.

—No me llames Eds. Tú sabes que…—el enunciado se cortó, junto con su respiración, y la de Richie, cuyo corazón pareció apretarse en su pecho, con las lágrimas que se habían agolpado tras las gafas ahora derramándose, a una velocidad alarmante.

La ira, el odio, fue parte de la motivación que necesitó para ir tras de eso, para purgarse, y dejar de pensar en volver a su casa, muy lejos de allí; y lo demás fue el frenesí de la confesión de su mejor amigo, cuyas últimas palabras, aunque no fueran dichas, pudieron ser leídas en sus ojos antes de que la luz en ellos se extinguiera

(_siempre supe tu secreto.)__(yo también tengo el mío.)__(en otra vida yo habría sido tu chico)._

Richie Tozier corrió como hacía años no lo hacía, su mano descansando en la mejilla de Eddie solo un momento, pensando en la injusticia, en cómo sería volver a casa, como sería vivir sin él, antes de abatirse sobre el enemigo, que le había quitado todo, y ahora pagaría por ello.

_(lo sé, Eds. Lo sé)._

**Buenas, buenas, gente bonita. Aquí Nat reportándose con un nuevo escrito de una de sus parejas fav.**

**No es lo mejor de la existencia, pero me gustó el resultado, y admito que hace años quería terminar un OS de Reddie con esa línea final, porque cuando mi Eddie se muere, Richie sabía lo que él quería decir.**** Y elegí la herida de la batalla de la película porque me parece que con la herida del brazo no habría durado tanto con vida… Es decir, son instantes, pero para el pobre Eddie, el dolor es eterno, no tendría sentido su lucidez.**

** Pero bueno, el título se basa en la canción de Katy Perry "The one that got away", que me rompe el corazón porque en otra vida ellos habrían estado juntos, y yo no estaría llorando ahora (la canción dice "girl" pero ya saben que yo hago lo que quiero, ah).**

**Si alguien lee esto, me encantaría que lo hiciera saber. Y no duden en decirme los errores que pueda tener, porque soy humana, y cometo errores, como dice mi profesor de Contabilidad.**

** Okay no, gracias por leer mis bobadas.**

**Nat :3.**


End file.
